


Vroom!

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can walk. He can talk. Obviously, he's old enough to drive!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vroom!

“What on earth are you doing?” 

Dean looks up from the driver’s seat of the Impala. On his lap, James Samuel Winchester grips the wheel with his chubby little boy fingers, looking positively gleeful.

“Nothin,” he says innocently, looking up at his wife with wide, innocent green eyes. 

His son mimics him, the same green eyes like saucers. 

“Are you teaching our pre-school-aged son how to drive?” 

Dean gives an exaggerated frown and tilts his head back and forth. 

“Dean! He’s four!” 

“He’s old enough!” Dean defends. “Hell if he isn’t smart enough.” 

“Vroom!” the four-year-old cries out, gripping the steering wheel. 

“You see, Babe?” Dean grins. “Vroom.”


End file.
